1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a tobacco molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, flavor suction devices for smoking tobacco molded articles comprising tobacco particles as a tobacco raw material, are known.
A flavor suction device includes a tobacco molded article and a holder such as a smoke pipe, and the tobacco molded article is mounted to the holder for smoking. Specifically, the user mounts a tobacco molded article to the holder and then lights the tobacco molded article. The user can inhale flavor components released from the tobacco molded article through the holder while smoldering after lit. Such tobacco molded articles are produced by a variety of methods.
For example, JP 1884489 B discloses that a raw material containing a tobacco powder, a binder and a flavor is molded into a desired shape to be air permeable by, for example, a punched press method.
However, with the technique of JP 1884489 B, when the raw material is molded by an extrusion molding machine and also when it is differentiated into the respective brands by the flavors added to the raw material, it is required to change the mixture ratio from the step of preparing the raw material for producing some other product brand. Thus, the changing of the product brand influences substantially all of the production steps. In other words, a great deal of and complicated change in process is required each time the product brand is changed.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.